


Move.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Summary: Smut Sunday.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Move.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut Sunday.

Erik’s smoldering gaze fell on you as you clinked and clanked pots and pans in the kitchen. Your plump cheeks giggling in your velvet house shorts - the baby pink velvet laying smooth over your curves. “I should hem your lil’ ass up for all that bangin’ when I’m trying to watch the fucking game.” The bass in his voice stilled you - a skillet in hand - it paused you, meeting his stare boldly as you shoved the skillet into the cluttered cabinet. A chorus of tings filling the apartment. 

“Baby girl,” Erik was quick to his feet - his heavy hands slapping his thick thighs as stalked towards the open galley kitchen, “What the fuck is your problem?” He shadowed the entry as you wiped the counter with spite - your breasts bouncing as you swiped with attitude. “You been stompin’ and poutin’ all day. Daddy ain’t give you enough attention?” His hips pressed into yours as they met the cool tiled counter. The weight of his body melted yours as you rocked against him, “You forgot to ask about my exam. You know the one I’ve been killing myself for. Some Daddy.” The insult was dotted with sass as you slid under him - padding from the kitchen in victory. 

“You big mad?” The grip on your wrist burned as you twisted from him, “No, come here.” The jerk down the hall left your feet stomping as you forcefully followed him. “I have laundry to finish. What do you even want?” Loud sighs and breathy huffs drifted through your words - your attitude inflating your boldness. “The question is what do you want? Lay down, ma.” The gray basketball shorts puddled at his feet - his dick curved against his thigh. “Don’t even say shit. Just lay down. Save all that cap for ya friends. Daddy know what you need.” A hand slid over your throat, gripping the back of your neck as he pushed you forward - your knees hitting the mattress. 

Pushing your shorts to the floor, your naked body revealed as you cat crawled onto the bed, turning to face a standing Erik. “Goddamn, you just run around the house - no panties.” He rub his hands together - his pink tongue sliding over his plump lips. A smirk slid across your face, shrugging, “It’s not like you’d do anything about it.” You had already committed to your role as the braat and had to finish the scene. 

His eyebrows furrowed as he slid onto the bed, his heavy dick swinging erotically as he hovered over your waiting body. His soft lips dotted kisses against your jawbone. Your head turning - opening your neck to his soft pecks. “Come on, don’t be like that. Let me say sorry.” His words melted into your skin as he swiped his tongue over your pulse - nipping lightly as his hand trailed over your cami. 

Resting on his knees, his hands pushing your thighs into butterfly wings as he stared at your glistening pussy. “Can Daddy say sorry?” His perfect mouth spit on your lips - his thick fingers sliding over the wetness. Your hips rose, trying your best to deepen his touch, as his thumb pressed against your clit. “I fucked up. I gotta earn that forgiveness.” His admission was ignored as two fingers pushed into you - soft whines slipping from your lips. 

Erik’s chestnut eyes drank you in as your eyes fluttered closed, your legs falling open as he slowly fucked you - each curl of his fingers and swipe of his thumb left your hips rolling against his rigid fingers. “Damn,” He watched your tongue slide over your lips as your hands slid over your breasts - absentmindedly tweaking your own nipples. 

How could he have disappointed you? Work had been busy, but that was no excuse for forgetting you. You took care of him - each action dipped in love - and never missed a step for him. You made him proud and missing a chance to make you proud cut him deep - only you could do that. “Do it harder,” Your acrylic nails dug into his wrist - his gold bracelets slick with you. 

“Move your fucking hand.” His voice rasp as his fingers stilled - your pussy throbbing. “Move your hand, princess.” The second request was softer as the pad of his thumb swirled your pulsing clit, “Trust me, move your hand.” His fingers spread inside you - reaching the spot that ached for him. “See, I know. That’s the place.” His head dipped - his tongue swirling around a covered nipple. “Baby girl, Daddy’s sorry. You make me so proud.” With each compliment, your pussy gushed - the sounds of Erik’s thrusts filling the air with an erotic song. “You really are the realest one. You my baby.” He added a third finger - stretching your lips as he pressed against your spot - curling another orgasm from you. “You make me wanna do nice shit for your soft ass.” The spoken love sent a flood over his fingers and your thighs. “Oh my god,” You were breathless as you closed your knees together over Erik’s forearm. “I love you, Daddy. Fuck..” Your voice trailed as he pulled away, “I love you too, princess.” His fingers rubbed your arousal over his hard dick. The feel of your essence, silky soft, over him left his mouth open as he smacked the mushroomed tip against your sensitive slit. 

Your coffin nails raked over his abdomen. Your pussy pulled him closer, gripping every inch as he slid into your wet heat, but your hand pushed him back - his dick too deep in your guts to be coherent. “Nah, you know I want in deep - stretching my shit. Fuck, girl, I dream about this shit.” His shallow thrusts left your walls clenching as he pulled back slowly - his t-shirt under his chin as he watched the intimate connection. You did your best to fuck him back. Your hips moving against his as he stayed kneeling - watching you struggle to take him all. 

His self-control melted with each jiggle of your breasts as his achingly slow thrusts left you a mess - begging for him. “Harder, please. Daddy, I forgive you,” You whined - your hazy eyes meeting his - his blinding smile forcing your eyes closed as his hand held your throat and he hovered over you, your calf resting against his shoulder. 

“Fuck, I have to fuck my pussy good. Remind her how much I love her, ya?” His stroke deepened and your cries were silent as he raked his dick back and forth so slowly. His fingers gripped your loose waves - another sensation to overwhelm you as he mumbled curses. His head dipped low as he breathed slowly as he pushed deep - your back arching as you creamed over his thick member. “Yeah, that’s my girl. She forgive me. Fuck, you squeezing my shit. Fuck, fuck, ahhh…” Erik’s hips snapped yours - your body weak against his assault as hot cum coated your walls. 

The weight of his body smothered you as you panted, letting his arms wrap you up, rolling to your side. Your pussy lips were puffy - cum leaking out as Erik’s dick rested against your thighs as he held you close. Your eyes fluttered as you felt the bed shift - the mattress dipping as Erik stood, stripping his t-shirt. 

“Get ya ass up and shower. We going out.”


End file.
